Until Tomorrow
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: Everyday they talk. Everyday they laugh. Everyday she smiles. Everyday she falls harder. Everyday she loves. Everyday they make a promise.. to meet each other, near the old abandoned house. Everyday.. she waits for the boy who never shows. That is.. Until Tomorrow.


**Hai! :3 New story! I've got a few more new stories coming out! :) Yay! My email is STILL being jacked up.. just informing you.**

**Title: _Until Tomorrow_**

**Summary: Everyday they talk. Everyday they laugh. Everyday she smiles. Everyday she falls harder. Everyday she loves. Everyday they make a promise.. to meet each other, near the old abandoned house. Everyday.. she waits for the boy who never shows. That is.. Until Tomorrow.**

**Rating: T**

**Language: English**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy**

**Category: R5/Austin and Ally**

**Starring: Rydel Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Ross Lynch, Riker Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Ryland Lynch, and more.**

**Couples (SPOILER ALERT): Rydellington, Raura, Riaura, and maybe more.**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /Pink_Roses_Me**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Until Tomorrow**_

* * *

Rydel sighs, "Another no show." She walks from the abandoned building, and to her home. This is a daily routine with her. She makes a promise with her friend to meet near this abandoned building.. she waits.. he doesn't show up. She's just now beginning to get used to it.

Rydel walks through the front door of her house, being greeted by her four brothers.

"Hey sis!" Ross exclaims, smiling.

"Hi.." Rydel said grumpily, walking upstairs to her room.

Ross and his brothers all exchanged confused looks.

Rydel laid on her bed in her room. She expected him not to show.. she knew he wouldn't. But for some odd reason, today.. she felt extra sad about it. She just wants him to show up. To keep his promise. Is it that hard to show up after school, near an old crappy warehouse? It seems like a pretty easy promise to keep. He promises that same promise everyday. Has he ever kept it? Nope. Not once.  
Rydel has had a bad week already. She failed her French test. She's failing her math class. She broke her phone and IPod. Nothing has went right. She just wants something to be fine.. just one little thing.

But that most likely isn't going to happen..

* * *

The next day, Rydel went to school with her brothers. She was excited to see him. Her promise maker.. Her promise breaker.

Rydel walked to her first period class. "Here we go." She said smiling. She walked into her classroom, and sat down near her best friend. "Hey Ellington!"

Ellington smiled, "Hey Dells! Didn't I tell you to call me Ratliff?"

Rydel blushed. She loved when he called her that. "Sorry." Rydel said, looking down, trying to hide her blush.

Ratliff smiled, "No worries. Did you have a good day, yesterday?"

Rydel nodded, "Yeah. I guess. I just hung out with my brothers."

"Cool." Ratliff said, "Wanna meet up later? At our usual place."

Rydel sighed, "Here comes the promise making.." She said to herself, but she nodded. "Yeah! I'd like that."

Ratliff smiled, "Awesome. I promise I'll be there after school."

Rydel smiled, sadly. "Me too."

Then Rydel's older brother, Riker, walked in. "Hey Ry!"

Rydel glared at Riker, "Go. Away.!" She hissed, then turned back to Ratliff, with a cute smile on her face.

Ratliff laughed, "You sure have something against your brother, huh?"

"He's just annoying sometimes." Rydel laughed, "You would understand if you had to live with him."

Rydel and Ratliff talked throughout all of first period. Then, they had to leave each other at second period. They talked throughout third period. Talked throughout fourth period. Talked throughout lunch. Left each other at fifth period. Talked throughout sixth period. And finally, talked throughout seventh period.

When the bell that ended the day rang, Rydel waited for Ratliff to leave the classroom before her, saying she had to wait for her brothers, and rushed to her locker, collecting her books. She walked, eagerly, to the old abandoned building that she had become so familiar with.

"And here comes the promise breaking.." Rydel sighed, leaning against the brick wall.

Rydel waited.. and waited.. and waited.. until finally, she couldn't wait any longer. She left for her home. That was the eightieth no show. Yep, Rydel was counting. It hurt her that he would break his promise that many times. They've known each other only since the beginning of the year, but they were best friends.

Rydel wiped her tears away, as she walked up her driveway, and to the front door of her house. She unlocked the door, and walked inside. Rydel through her stuff to the ground, and ran to her room. She through herself on her bed and began sobbing.

"How could he do this!?" Rydel screamed, "I thought we were friends!"

Rydel kept sobbing into her pillow. She felt sad. Each day it got worse. Each day it hurt a little bit more. It was becoming unbearable; Unable to live with.

"Keep this promise just once.. For me?"

* * *

**End of chapter 1! :3 Hehe.. Did you LOVE it! :D You better! X3 Hehe..**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /Pink_Roses_Me**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


End file.
